Currently many slip-ring brushes are made from solid carbon. Metal fiber brushes are generally known for providing a large number of electrical contact points on a rotor running surface, thereby providing low contact voltage drop. However such metal fiber brushes, supported by holders to which they are attached by soldering, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,036, to Lynch, are readily deformed by high external forces which may arise in an electrical motor type of environment because of current and magnetic field interactions. Excessive loading of such metal fiber brushes when applied to the running rotor surface results in excessive brush spreading distortion, sometimes referred to as splay. While brushes may be made stronger by using larger fibers, this would result in fewer contact points and poor following of imperfections in the rotor surface. The use of liquid metal brushes has also been proposed so as to increase surface coverage and significantly reduce losses, which however introduces other problems requiring control over atmospheric environment and fluid stability. Much of the latter referred to problems are avoided by the present invention for a more efficient electrical current collector.